


Hot Coffee

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee date, Date with Castiel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel and the reader go on a coffee date, and take in the simple pleasures of human life.





	Hot Coffee

You approached the cashier in the green apron and smiled. “Hi. May I please have a Grande Chai Tea Latte with soymilk? Hot, please.”  
The woman nodded and scribbled onto the cup. “Your name?”  
“Y/N. And I’m paying for whatever he wants too.” You pointed over to your boyfriend as he stared wide-eyed at the massive menu. “Cas?” You waved your hand in front of his face.  
Cas’s gaze flicked over to you. It was the first time he had ever been into a coffee shop and actually ordered something. “I never knew that there were so many names for coffee.” He tilted his head as he studied the names. “What’s a Mak-k-i-hato?” He butchered the word, making you giggle.  
“Don’t worry about it, Cas. Do you want coffee? Or I can order you a hot chocolate.” Your fingers threaded with his as you pulled him closer to the cashier. “There are people waiting behind us. I’ll help you choose.”  
“I like chocolate, but I want coffee.” Cas scrunched his nose as he turned to you.  
You smiled, knowing just what to do. “He’ll have a Grande Mocha.”  
Cas’ eyes widened even more. “A what?” Cas’ voice seemed concerned.  
“It’s coffee with chocolate. You’ll like it,” you reassured him.  
“Your name?”  
“Castiel,” Cas smiled, not quite realizing how different his name sounded.  
The woman made a face before scribbling into the cup again. “Whipped cream?” she asked, her gaze snapping to Cas.  
Castiel’s eyes sparkled at the words. “Um, yes! Please.” Cas almost jumped out of his shoes.  
You chuckled as you handed the woman your credit card. “Ah, my man-child.” She rolled her eyes as he swiped your card, then handed the plastic back to you. With your other hand still entwined with Castiel’s fingers, you pulled him towards the counter.   
After the two of you picked up your drinks, you situated at a window table. Cas sat directly across from you, staring at his drink untrustingly. You had removed the white lid from the top, knowing that of you left it on, there would be some sort of disaster.  
“Try it out,” you urged the former angel to take a sip as you took a sip from your favorite drink. “It’s not going to bite you.” You smiled sweetly in support.  
Cas slowly picked up the drink, balancing it just right to it didn’t spill. His blue eyes locked on the cloud of whipped cream and the swirling liquid as he took a cautious sip. The moment his lips touched the coffee, he squealed, quickly forcing the cup back down onto the table.  
His eyes narrowed as he stared at you from across the tiny, round table. “You lied.”  
You raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
Cas snarled towards the cup. “You said it wouldn’t bite.” His gaze narrowed.  
A hearty laugh erupted from you. “Oh, don’t get mad at me. I thought you would have enough common sense, angel or not, to know that if something is hot, you should wait for it to cool off before consuming it.” You leaned over the table, wiping some whipped cream from his upper lip before slipping your finger into your mouth. “Do you need me to kiss it better?” You winked.  
Cas sighed deeply before nodding, his face still sour. You smiled as you scooted your wooden chair closer to the gorgeous, angry man. A small, red circle had formed in the center of his upper lip, making you frown. Poor thing. It really did burn him. You leaned in toward his lips, sharing a flicker of eye contact before your lips met.  
Cas winced a little at the contact before leaning into the kiss. After a moment, you pulled away, studying him. “Would you like me to test it first? It cools off quickly. It may be okay now.” You wrapped your fingers around his coffee cup.  
“Okay.”  
You lifted the cup to your lips, hesitating for a moment before taking a small sip. “It’s warm now. Try it.” You slid the cup closer to Cas. “It’s really good.”  
Cas lifted the cup, slowly taking a sip. An instant smile spread across his perfect lips, making your stomach flutter. He was so dang cute. “Mmm,” he hummed as he closed his eyes. “It is very enjoyable. Thank you.”  
“I’m glad.” You chuckled as you kissed a spot of whipped cream from his lip again. “So are you.” Cas smiled sweetly at the cheesy remark. “Now you have a drink you like that you can order from a coffee shop. They make these at most coffee shops, not just Starbucks.” You took his hand in yours.  
He nodded. “Thank you, Y/N. For everything.” Cas squeezed your hand. “This whole transition has been very difficult, but you always find a way to make me smile.”  
You nodded. “That’s what people do when they love someone. And you know I love you, Cas. I’ll always be here. When you have a question about food or clothing, when something confuses you, even when you get attacked by coffee.” Both of you laughed as you sipped your coffee.  
“I love you too.” Cas planted a quick peck on your cheek, leaving a small glob of chocolate behind. You both laughed again, enjoying the humanly pleasure of a simple coffee date.


End file.
